The present invention relates to a connecting system for structural panels. More particularly, it relates to a connecting device for assembling skylight and vertical glazing panels composed of a polycarbonate material.
Polycarbonate plastic has become the material of choice in constructing building structures where the admission of light is desirable. While polycarbonate has many desirable properties such as transparency and resiliency, it also has a high coefficient of expansion and contraction.
A connecting or glazing bar system for assembling polycarbonate panels is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,257. While this system allows for expansion of the polycarbonate panels 32,34 it does not afford a locking type connection between the panels and the glazing bars 48, 50. A somewhat similar glazing system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,167.
A skylight assembly is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,638. A somewhat floating connection is stated to be afforded between the skylight panel 11 and the two suspension panels. An interlocking glazing construction is depicted in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,216,855 and 4,573,300.
The prior art does not provide a glazing system which affords a movable connection between panels and a structural retaining member without the need of additional connecting means such as bolts, screws, etc. Neither does the prior art provide a one-piece movable connecting device for a structural glazing system which also includes a sealing feature.
Thus, the need exists for a simplified connection in a glazing system for constructing a skylight and vertical glazing.